Many apparatuses for use in guiding the drilling of a petroleum well in a non-vertical intentionally angular direction are available. In most of these, a lower portion of the apparatus is permanently and fixedly at an angle to the vertical upper portion of the apparatus and in some apparatuses the lower apparatus portion is adjustably or controllably angular. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,999, 3,561,549, 3,563,323, 3,637,356, 3,667,556, 3,713,500, 3,811,519, 3,841,420, 3,903,974, 3,993,127, 4,077,657, and Russian Pat. Nos. 275,917, and 543,730 disclose various forms of directional drilling apparatuses. The above listed patents show various forms of apparatuses which have fixed deviation guide portions so that the drill string on passing therethrough is deviated at its lower end to cause angular drilling. The following patents show lateral deflectors for rotating drill pipe: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,769, 3,023,821, 3,298,449, 3,326,305, 3,370,657, 3,424,256, 3,460,639, 3,565,189, 3,572,450, 2,593,810, 3,595,326, 3,599,733, 3,637,032, 3,650,338, 3,743,034, 3,746,108, 3,799,279, 3,825,081, 3,961,674, 3,974,886, 4,015,673, 4,076,084, 4,108,265, and Russian Pat. No. 616,395. Many of the tools described in these patents include means for monitoring the angular direction of the lower end of the drill string, same being necessary in order that a proper angular direction may be achieved. None of these patents mentioned provides a variable tool which is completely operable from the surface without tools run downhole to deviate the drill string in a desired direction, with need still to monitor, as deviation depends on rock dip, weight on bit, and the like. This invention seeks to provide an apparatus controllable completely from the surface, which will deviate the drill string at a desired angular direction and with complete control and certainty as to the direction at which the drill string will be deviated.